ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hynden Walch
Heidi Hynden Walch (born February 1, 1971), known professionally as Hynden Walch, is an American actress, singer, comedian and voice actress. She is best known for voicing Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time, Starfire in Teen Titans, Penny Sanchez on the Nickelodeon show ChalkZone, Elsie on the Disney Channel show Stanley, Ace in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Harley Quinn in The Batman, and in anime, she has voiced Amy Stapleton in IGPX, Emiri Kimidori in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Yutaka Kobayakawa in Lucky Star. Voices * Disney's All New House of Mouse - Princess Bubblegum, Starfire, Penny Sachez, and Alice * ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales'' - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Alice, Wendy Darling, and the Evil Queen * Crossover Universe - Layla Hart * Sketch This! - Additional Voices * The Unusual Adventures of Desdemona - Desdemona * Max's Extremely Goofy College Life, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, future Kingdom Hearts titles, Mickey Mouse universe media - Stacey, additional voices * Psonic X Touhou - Raiko Horikawa * ''Avengers: New Heroes’ Time'' - Cyberstar / Liz Allan, Sophie Cuckoo, Celeste Cuckoo, Esme Cuckoo, Irma "Mindee" Cuckoo, Phoebe Cuckoo * ''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers'' - Cyberstar / Liz Allan * ''Justice League: Rings of the Force'' - Amy Rose * [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)]] - Starfire, Blackfire, Calliope * Happy Tree Friends The Movie - Petunia * [[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]] - Starfire / Princess Koriand'r, Bryony / Ace of the Royal Flush Gang, Dream Girl * Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC - Amy Rose *''Toby Fox's Undertale'' - Frisk * Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes - Master Jodie Castellaneta * Cheaper by the Dozen: The Animated Series - Nora Baker * Gravesville Intermediate - Mortia Cadaver * The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Lisa Simpson (child) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Full English Dub Cast) - Fluttershy * Kim Possible (Redub Version) - Young Kim * Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Ava * Alpha Kids (TV series) - Lara Berry * Sailor Moon (Nickelodeon Dub) - Raye Hino/Sailor Mars * Destiny Hearts (series) - Starfire, Princess Bubblegum * Stickin' Around Rewritten - Melody Krass * Monster Kid: Master of Monsters - Zoey Wilson/Princess Bright Gallery HyndenWalch.jpg 173055013.jpg Godzilla- New Age of Monsters - Ava.png|Ava from Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Starfire picture.jpg Ttg Starfire.jpg Lara Berry.png|Lara Berry Princess Bubblegum.png Category:Alpha Kids (TV series) voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real life Category:Voice actors Category:Crossover Universe Voice Cast Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Voice Actors Category:1971 births Category:ShadEmman's Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:Actressess Category:Voice actressess Category:American voice actresses Category:Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:1970s births Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:The Dynamic Girls voice actors